Talk:Kick/@comment-5463410-20130808043401
Shane and Joey have to make out again for Shane's music video parody... #Shoey!!! Lisbug and Joey kissed as part of Lisa's "Dare Wednesdays" and I was laughing. Too much. All I ate today was half a bowl of cereal and a small serving of whole wheat macaroni. I drank a gallon of water though. And half a gallon of milk. I haven't been eating that much anymore. I'm just not...hungry anymore and when I try to eat my body denies. Today I had to take a lot of pink bismuth pills because my stomach wanted absolutely NO food entering it WHATSOEVER. I wouldn't be surprised if my stomach forced me to regurgitate all my food... So I went to this big park in Beacon, NY today. It had this huge area for kids 0-6 with a big sandbox, swings, slides, playsets, and donated toys. I was sitting in one of those playhouses (we were the only ones there) hiding from my baby brother, and there was a door and shutters on the windows, so I closed it all, put a little plastic chair on the door, and locked the shutters. I made it so my brother couldn't "break in". My sister got the other playhouse and moved it next to mine. There were little holes in the house, so we put the holes up to the other ones on the other houses and we would "converse like neighbors." Then my brother found a car and broke open the door and held me hostage by sitting on my lap. It was cute. Behind the little kid park there was bigger park for bigger kids. My sister, 18, and I went over there and we...experimented. I am traumatized from monkey bars ever since I was in kindergarten and we were forced to learn how to use monkey bars in gym class. One day I was I the monkey bars for gym (it was a very old and weak playground) and the bar was more like a handle. It swung with you so you could get to the next one. There were 10 in all, but you only had to do five. I was on my fourth one when the monkey "handle" slip out of the compartment thing and I fell onto the ground. I was small and weak and these monkey bars were on the side of the park that was made intentionally for high schoolers. It was a long fall, and I ended up getting blisters on my hand and splinters in my leg from the woodchips that covered the playground. So I attempted monkey "handles" today like the ones that have scared me, and I made it to the third one before the handle twisted and at that moment I thought "Here it goes again." I just dropped down and decided to slide down the twisty side with my feet half on the base so that I would go down very slowly. It worked. I have moustache socks on right now. Actually, one fell off. I watched Oz: The Great and Powerful today. Lemme just say that first of all, (SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT!!!!) I did not expect Mila Kunis to be the Wicked Witch! Speaking of Mila Kunis, she sounds EXACTLY LIKE STACYPLAYS. Even their evil laughs are alike! It scares me sometimes. My brother was scared for a lot of it, like the fireworks and the flying monkeys popping out of nowhere. His favorite part was the Wicked Witch's evil laugh, which he copied and walked around the house doing. He would laugh after each word, so he was like "Doggy, HAHAHAHA! Nonni,(Banana), HAHAHAHA! Ja-Ja(My other sister), HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" He is. So. Cute. He has really long hair that we are NOT cutting because he looks like a little surfer boy, especially since he has amber stone necklaces that help him with sleeping and teething. In about 3 weeks he's gonna be two, and I'm excited. For those of you whose live in the East Coast of the U.S, ou would remember Hurricane Irene. Right when my town was flooded and the storm was hitting the hardest, at 3:00 in the morning...well, let's just say that my Mom wasn't feeling good and woke up to find out that her water broke. I totally wasn't freaking out once I was woken up by my sister at 8:00 and said that my Dad still wasn't home...turned out he stayed there the whole time and ate hospital breakfast with her until the storm calmed down. BTW, the hospital is an hour away from my house because that's the closest non-religious one... This was a really long comment that only focused on a few topics and it really should have been much shorter than it is. All this... Just to say... That Joey Graceffa is a better Justin Bieber than Justin Bieber himself. HOPE YOU ALL HAD A FRANTASTIC, WHAT IS IT, WEDNESDAY (it's actually Thursday for me...) AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL SOMETIMES IN THE NEAR FUTURE! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN... Guys... I FORGOT WHOSE FAVOUR IT'S IN. Wait... YOURS...and goodbye!!!